thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Smitherson
This tribute belongs to HaraiGoshi345. Information Name: Connor Smitherson Home: District 8 Age: 14 Weapon: Scythe, hand to hand combat, Secondary Weapon: Sickle, Longsword Strengths: Hand to hand combat fighting, very fast distance runner and very quick at slashing in combat. He can easily dodge thrown weapons such as throwing knives and throwing axes. Weaknesses: Afraid of heights, antisocial and confusing. Throwing weapons, he can't throw accurately nor far. Height: 5'7 Preferred hand: Right Preferred foot: Left Bloodbath strategy: Get there quick, get out there quick, don't kill till later. Personality: Quiet, only really speaks out with people he knows. However can be humorous, kind and friendly. Although tends to be annoying and irritating at certain times. Kind of known as "The one you'd kill if you had to kill at least one of your friends." Alliances (Although he is antisocial he still wants allies) He will join an alliance if invited but has a fear of being betrayed. As throughout his life he has had a lot of friendships broken. He would prefer alliances from districts that border District 8. Such as District 6, District 10 and District 7. Backstory Connor at first was born into a family of his Mother and Father, who did not get on well. Constantly arguing and shouting. He was born with a problem called aspergers syndrome and this made him socially annoying and confusing making him becoming a solo person with being able to do things easier on by himself. Later on in his life, he had two brothers, both younger than him. During his lifetime, he was often left alone, struggled to make friends and was kind of someone you would forget. However at the age of 10. He started martial arts, this made him physically very fast with running and gripping with combat, easily chucking people to the ground fair and square. This slightly sorted problems with social life. As he had more power against anyone who attempted to bug him. At the age of 12. He was eligible to do dangerous stunts with martial art weaponry. He became interested in one particular weapon. The scythe, could swipe and move quickly with it. However, struggles to hit with power, so the impact he gives may not fully kill a tribute in the games. If he does end up in a battle in a scythe, he can be very severe. He will kill and target anyone who he think is cocky and doesn't deserve to win. He will find it difficult to kill the nice tributes though. And will tend to ally with those who are shy and quiet. Trivia *Connor Smitherson is a tribute version of the creator himself, for example the lunaii looks like the creator, (HaraiGoshi345) in real life and has the personality and actions of him aswell. Although the backstory is entirely made up. Please note that I do not play with weapons as a hobby, I neither get abused at home. Also to note, the RL pic is not of me, I tried to find someone who matched the lunaii. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:14 year olds Category:District 8 Category:District 6 Category:Haraigoshi345's Tributes Category:District 10 Category:District 3 Category:Reaped